As White As Pigeon Feathers
by lionbun
Summary: Dan karena kebodohan itulah merpati itu memilih untuk menyakiti satu sama lain tanpa ingin menyadari bahwa benang merah telah mengikat mereka. Hingga akhirnya merpati - merpati itu memilih untuk menuju arah yang berbeda tanpa tahu kapan mereka dapat dipertemukan kembali. MinGa! MinYoon! slight!Others


_**Lionbun 1st Story**_

 _ **MinGa/MinYoon Oneshoot**_

 _ **Married Life, Drama, Hurt-Comfort**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s)**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

* * *

Cinta itu datangnya tidak bisa ditebak. Tak ada yang tau pasti kapan cinta itu akan tumbuh dihati seseorang. Terkadang cinta itu hadir disaat yang tidak tepat, tanpa disengaja dan tidak diharapkan. Tak sedikit orang yang bodoh mengabaikan cinta itu karena mereka tidak menginginkannya. Dan karena kebodohan itulah mereka memilih untuk menyakiti satu sama lain tanpa ingin menyadari bahwa benang merah telah mengikat mereka. Apakah sudah ada yang bisa menebak seperti apa _ending_ nya?

* * *

Hari masih pagi, namun di mansion yang terlihat besar dan megah itu sudah terdengar keributan – keributan. Tentu saja yang membuat keributan itu adalah tuan rumahnya sendiri. Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. Sepasang anak adam yang baru dua minggu menjadi pasangan suami suami-istri-. Selama dua minggu menjalani kehidupan pernikahan ini mereka tidak bisa akur. Terntu saja karena sebenarnya mereka memang tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu. Perjodohan. Sungguh alasan klasik. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran mereka. Beruntung orang tua mereka tinggal di luar negeri sehingga tidak melihat pertengkaran itu. Hal kecil hingga besar dapat mereka debatkan. Seperti saat ini, makanan.

"Hya! Ini makanan apa?! Anehsekali rasanya. Gosong lagi. Dasar tidak _becus_." Teriak Jimin dengan kata kasar.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya tentu saja langsung emosi. " Tidak usah banyak protes. Makan saja apa yang ada. Jangan berkata seolah-olah kamu bisa membuat makanan yang lebih enak daripada makananku. Dasar laki-laki cerewet." Balas Yoongi seraya berdiri dan mengambil piring mereka, " tidak usah makan saja kalau begitu." Lalu Yoongi membawa piring itu kedapur dan membuang makanannya. Jimin yang melihat itupun hanya bergumam kesal, "Istri macam apa itu."

Jimin berdiam untuk berpikir sejenak dan tiba – tiba munculah bola – bola lampu di kepalanya, "Lebih baik aku makan diluar saja. Sarapan dengan Jungkook akan lebih indah daripada makan dengannya." Gumam Jimin sambil melihat Yoongi yang sedang mencuci piring. Setelah itu dia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelepon Jungkook.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Jungkook-ah. Apa kamu ada waktu pagi ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan. Bisa ?" tanya Jimin dengan keras hingga terdengar oleh Yoongi yang masih berada didapur.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa." Balas Jimin sambil cekikikan lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan beranjak keluar rumah. Yoongi yang melihatnya berusaha memanggilnya," Hei! Mau kemana kau?!" Jimin tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya keluar rumah, "Ah terserahlah." Kemudian Yoongi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

Setelah Jimin menjemput Jungkook, mereka pun menuju _Caffe_ terdekat untuk sarapan. Setelah tiba di _Caffe_ mereka langsung memesan makanan. Sembari mereka menunggu pesanannya, mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Hyung, bagaimana hari – hari pernikahanmu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa Kookie-ah. Bahkan kami sering bertengkar. Dia istri yang buruk." Jawab Jimin jengkel.

"Hahaha. Lalu kenapa dulu kamu menerima perjodohannya hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil tertawa.

"Jika bukan karena aku menyayangi nenekku, aku tidak akan mau menerima perjodohan ini." Jungkook yang mendengarnya tertawa lagi.

"Apakah kamu akan mempertahankan pernikahanmu hingga nanti?" Jimin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu lantas tertawa,

" Tentu saja tidak. Kami tidak saling mencintai ."Jawab Jimin dengan senyum kecilnya.

" Tapi hyung, cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja. Entah kau menginginkannya atau tidak." Kata Jungkook sembari melihat Jimin.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak akan terjadi. Ayo kita makan, makanannya sudah datang." Setelah itu mereka menikmati makanannya sambil berbincang – bincang ringan.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa itu Jungkook. Jungkook merupakan adik tingkat Jimin di kampusnya. Dia adalah seseorang yang disukai oleh Jimin hingga sekarang. Jimin _sih_ sudah sering menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya, namun Jungkook hanya menganggap Jimin sebagai _hyung_ nya saja.

.

.

Hari – hari dilalui pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi seperti biasa, masih dengan banyak pertengakaran. Mereka tidak sadar jika pertengkaran – pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan dapat membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Seperti pagi ini, mereka dengan peralatan sapu, kemoceng , _facum cleanner_ , kain pel dll. Tentu kalian tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan bukan. _Yups,_ mereka akan membersihan mansion mereka. Orang tua mereka memang sengaja tidak memperbolehkan untuk mempekerjakan pelayan, padahal mension milik keluarga Park ini megah sekali. Katanya biar hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi makin intim tanpa gangguan dari orang lain. Orang tua memang suka seenaknya.

Dan dimulailah acara mereka hari ini. Yoongi mulai menyapu lantai rumah dan Jimin membersihkan sofa dan karpet dengan _faccum cleanner_.

"Aku tidak menyangka rumah sekotor ini." Gumam Yoongi masih dengan kegiatan menyapunya. Banyak sekali debu – debu berterbangan didalam rumah, tak jarang debu itu masuk ke indra pengelihatan mereka.

"Akh!" teriak Yoongi.

Jimin yang mendengarnya langsung menghampirinya. " Kenapa kamu berteriak?" tanya Jimin sambil melihat Yoongi aneh.

"Kelilipan." Jawab Yoongi singkat dengan tetap mengusap-usap matanya yang pedih. Jimin pun memegang tangan Yoongi, menghentikan kegiatan Yoongi yang masih mengusap matanya.

"Matamu akan semakin merah jika diusap terus." Melihat mata Yoongi yang memerah ia merasa iba. Kemudian Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi dan melihat ke matanya. Dengan pelan ia meniup mata Yoongi dan yang ditiup hanya mampu diam terpaku. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Jimin dapat melihat mata Yoongi yang tetap indah meski sedang memerah dan Yoongi dapat melihat mata Jimin yang jernih. Yoongi dan Jimin dapat merasakan detak jantung mereka masing masing. Jimin yang sadar akan hal itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berdehem pelan. "Ayo kembali bekerja." Kata Jimin dingin dan itu membuat Yoongi kembali jengkel. Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dalam diam.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, lambat laun hubungan mereka membaik. Mereka lebih sering bercanda bahkan mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama, walaupun sekali dua kali mereka masih bertengkar. Dan tanpa diduga, di dalam hati masing – masing mulai ada rasa kepada satu sama lain, meski baru Yoongi yang sadar akan hal itu. Jujur, dia takut akan perasaannya itu, dia takut jika nanti perasaannya semakin bertambah besar dan nantinya dia akan terjatuh. Terlebih dia pasti akan melanggar perjanjian yang telah disepakati. Perjanjian yang dibuat dua bulan yang lalu, lebih tepatnya setelah mereka menikah. Pada saat itu mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan kertas perjanjian ditengah-tengah mereka. Didalam kertas itu telah tertulis :

 _Dilarang mencampuri urusan pribadi satu sama lain._

 _Dilarang membawa teman kerumah._

 _Bekerja sama membersihkan rumah._

 _Tidak saling mengenal dikampus._

 _ **DILARANG JATUH CINTA SATU SAMA LAIN.**_

Mereka berdua telah menyepakati itu, terbukti tanda tangan keduanya yang terbubuh di atas kertas itu. Mereka juga telah bersepakat jika mereka akan bercerai dalam waktu dua tahun. Namun jika ada yang melanggar perjanjian ke lima, maka semuanya akan berakhir saat itu juga.

Sore yang mendung ini kembali mengingatkan Yoongi pada isi perjanjian itu. Ngomong – ngomong saat ini dia masih terjebak di kampus karena membantu dosennya untuk merekap nilai tugas teman sekelasnya. Dan saat ini ia sedang duduk di bangku sekitar kampus untuk menunggu Jimin yang akan menjemputnya, namun sudah dua jam dia menunggu Jimin tak kunjung datang juga. Dia sudah berusaha menghubungi Jimin namun yang menjawab hanyalah operator. Hari yang semakin malam dan mulai terdengar suara petir semain membuat Yoongi resah.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Gumam Yoongi sembari menggosok – gosokkan tangannya. Hei, udara semakin dingin dan suami bodohnya itu tak kunjung datang. Namun dia tetap menunggu hingga ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

"Yoongi?" panggil Seokjin, sahabat dekat Yoongi.

"Seokjin hyung? Namjoon ? apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Feli.

"Aku menungguinya rapat." Jawab Seokjin sambil menggandeng Namjoon. " Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seokjin penasaran karena hari sudah malam dan mulai turun hujan. Setaunya, Yoongi itu tidak tahan udara dingin.

"Aku sedang menunggu Jimin. Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku."Jawab Yoongi pelan.

"Jimin? Dia tadi sudah pulang duluan sepertinya. Dan yang kulihat dia bersama Jungkook juga tadi." Jawab Namjoon. Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam. Dia tidak tahu jika Jimin sudah pulang duluan, terlebih bersama Jungkook. Dia tahu perasaan Jimin terhadap Jungkook, itu juga menjadi salah satu ketakutannya saat ia menyadari perasaannya pada Jimin. Dan sekarang dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dalam hatinya. Dia kecewa. Dia marah. Sia – sia waktu dua jam yang ia gunakan untuk menunggu Jimin. Setelah tediam sejenak, dia bangkit berdiri dan menenteng tasnya. Dia melihat sekilas halaman kampus yang berair karena hujan deras saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih informasinya." Lalu Yoongi berlari menerjang hujan dengan air mata tersamar air hujan yang mengalir di pipinya. Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya dapat melihat tanpa bisa mencegahnya.

.

Yoongi tiba dirumah dengan keadaan basah kuyub, bahkan dia merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Setelah mandi dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat coklat panas dan juga makan malam untuk Jimin. Walaupun dia kecewa, dia harus tetap melayani suaminya bukan.

Hingga jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan Jimin tak kunjung datang. Yoongi yang merasa kepalanya sangat pening memilih membaringkan tubuhnya disofa hingga ia tertidur diruang tengah. Beberapa menit setelah Yoongi tertidur Jimin akhirnya tiba dirumah dan melihat Yoongi yang tertidur di sofa. Melihat wajah Yoongi dia mengingat satu hal.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tadi aku lupa menjemputnya." Ucapnya sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Sepulang jadwal kuliahnya tadi Jungkook menghampirinya dan memintanya untuk mengantarkan ke toko buku, jadilah sudah dia melupakan janjinya untuk menjemput Yoongi dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jungkook. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh Yoongi yang tertidur, dia dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Yoongi yang tinggi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Yoongi yang berada disamping kamarnya. Setelah tiba di kamar, ia merebahkan tubuh Yoongi ke atas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Disentuhnya kening Yoongi yang terasa panas.

"Sepertinya dia kehujanan tadi. Maaf." Di dalam hatinya ada perasaan sedih melihat Yoongi sakit seperti ini, apalagi itu karena dirinya. Dengan cepat Jimin menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil alat kompres. Tak sengaja mata elangnya melihat beberapa makanan dan juga coklat panas yang mulai dingin tersedia diatas meja makan. Dia merasa bersalah yang teramat sangat. Dalam benaknya dia sedikit menyesal sempat makan malam dengan Jungkook terlebih dahulu sehingga ia tidak dapat memakan masakan istrinya saat ini. Jimin pun kembali ke kamar Yoongi dan meletakkan alat kompres itu di kening Yoongi. Dia menatap Yoongi yang masih terpejam. Lagi, dia merasakan getaran di dadanya.

"Apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya?" katanya dalam hati. Jimin mendekatan dirinya dan mengecup kening Yoongi pelan.

"Cepatlah sembuh." Bisiknya pelan. Kemudian Jimin merebahkan kepalanya didekat tangan Yoongi dan mulai terlelap.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia masih merasakan pening di kepalanya," Sssh." Ringisnya pelan.

Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa tertidur dikamar, padahal dia sangat ingat jika tadi malam dia masih berada di ruang tengah. Dia merasakan tangannya berat seperti tertimpa sesuatu dan saat ia menoleh dapat dilihatnya Jimin yang tertidur diatas tangannya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, dan lagi rasa kecewa kembali menghampirinya. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh marah ataupun kecewa. Namun tetap saja rasanya sakit bukan mengetahui seseorang yang kita sayangi bersama orang lain. Yoongi melepaskan tangannya secara perlahan dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tanpa berkata apapun dia pergi ke kamar mandi dengan sempoyongan.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat kearah ranjang lalu terkejut ketika tidak menemukan Yoongi di ranjangnya. Dia melihat sekeliling kamar dan terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah kamar mandi. Dia melihat Yoongi sudah rapi dengan kaos hitam polos favoritnya dan celana jeans yang membalut kaki rampingnya. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jantung mereka kembali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yoongi yang mulai tidak nyaman memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berjalan menuju almarinya untuk mengambil koper besar diatas almari tersebut. Dibukanya koper besar itu dan mulai memasukkan pakaian nya ke dalam koper tersebut. Jimin yang tadinya melamun kini tersadar dan melihat Yoongi dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Mau kemana kau? " tanya Jimin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Yoongi dengan ingkat dan dingin pula. Dia masih terus memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam kopernya. Kemudian dengan cepat Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan mencengkram tangan Yoongi sehingga menghalangi kegiatan Yoongi.

"Aku tanya kau kemana?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi. Yoongi diam sejenak lalu menarik tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Jimin.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan urusanmu." Jawab Yoongi datar lalu mengunci kopernya dan mengangkatnya. Lalu dia menarik kopernya menuju keluar kamar. Dengan segera Jimin kembali mencengkram tangan Yoongi.

" Jawab aku!" bentaknya.

Yoongi menghela napas lelah dan mulai berbicara tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Apa kau masih mengingat perjanjian yang dulu kita sepakati?" perkataan Yoongi membuat Jimin mengingat kembali isi perjanjian mereka.

" Ya. Lalu ?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah jika salah satu dari kita ada yang melanggar perjanjian tersebut maka semua sandiwara ini berakhir? Dan aku, aku yang kalah disini. Maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat mengontrol perasaanku. Bersamamu selama berbulan-bulan membuatku sadar jika aku mengharapkan yang lebih dari hubungan ini." Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama terdiam.

Kemudian Yoongi melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Aku tidak pernah berharap untuk memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadapmu. Seharusnya aku sadar semua yang kita lakukan hanya kepalsuan saja. Jadi aku menerima konsekuensi dari kekalahanku, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu." Yoongi berhenti sejenak untuk mengontrol perasaannya hingga tanpa sadar matanya mulai mengalirkan air mata.

"Aku berterimakasih atas semuanya. Terimakasih telah menjagaku selama ini. Aku berharap untuk kebahagiaanmu, dan juga Jungkook. Selamat tinggal." Lanjutnya dan melepaskan tangannya yang berada dalam cengkraman Jimin yang melemah. Jimin masih terdiam hingga Yoongi menghilang dari pandangannya. Perlahan dia mulai sadar, dia memegang dadanya yang terasa perih. Tanpa bisa dikontrol matanya mulai memerah dan meneteskan air matanya perlahan. Dia merasa kosong. Dia menunduk dan kembali meneteskan air matanya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena baru sadar akan perasaan bodohnya yang baru disadarinya. Yoongi yang sudah berada di taxi pun menangis sesegukan.

Kedua merpati yang seharusnya bersatu kini menjauh. Menuju arah yang berbeda tanpa tau kapan mereka dapat kembali bersama.

END

 **Hahaha yeah inilah yang bisa ku persembahkan untuk para MinGa squad. Hanya sekedar berpartisipasi mempertahankan ff MinGa yang makin menipis :' sedih akutu jadinya. Maaf kalau ff ini jauh dari kata bagus. Aku masih belajar disini. Dan sebenarnya ff ini merupakan remake-an dari cerpen yang kubuat pas SMA kelas dua gara – gara tugas :v aslinya straight dan latar nya di Indo dan demi apa aku kesusahan pas ngerubahnya :(** **jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kekurangannya. Disini kayaknya MinGa rada OOC ya :v**

 **Oh ya satu lagi, aku terinspirasi dari Full House saat bikin cerpennya. Jadi kalau ada yang merasa ini alurnya terlalu cepat emang bener :' belum berani bikin** _ **chaptered**_ **jadi cuma** _ **oneshoot. Special thanks**_ **buat kak** _ **Glowrie**_ **yang uda mau ngajarin step step nya dan aku repoti terus. Aku sayang amuuuuu kak, _danke_ ~**

 **Last, salam MinGa squad !**

.

.

.

 _ **EXTRA PART**_

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Mereka masing – maisng menjalakan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, namun hati dan pikiran mereka masih saling tertuju satu sama lain. Jimin mulai menyadari perasaanya dan sadar rasa sayang dia pada Jungkook hanya rasa sayang terhadap adiknya . Jadi selama beberapa hari ini ia berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Yoongi, namun tak kunjung bertemu. Dia bertanya ke teman – teman Yoongi namun tidak ada yang menghiraukannya. Dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hati banyak orang, keluarganya, teman – temannya, Yoongi, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya dia mendengar kabar dari Seokjin bahwa Yoongi berada di _Sokcho_. Kota kecil yang Yoongi gunakan untuk menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya Seokjin enggan memberitahunya, namun melihat Jimin yang tampak kacau dia luluh dan memberitahu Jimin dimana Yoongi berada. Seokjin berpesan setelah mereka bertemu nanti jangan saling menyakiti dan memintanya untuk membawa Yoongi pulang. Jadi tanpa menunggu waktu lama Jimin memutuskan untuk langsung ke _Sokcho_ untuk mencari Yoongi. Dia berharap dia masih bisa memperbaiki segalanya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima jam dari _Seoul_ , dia tiba di _Sokcho_ hampir tengah malam. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan terlebih dahulu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Keesokan harinya Jimin mulai menelururi jalanan di _Sokcho_. Tak lelah matanya bergerak ke segala arah untuk menemukan Yoongi. Hingga tanpa sadar hari semakin sore. Jimin tidak akan menyadarinya jika perutnya tidak berbunyi. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk singgah di kedai yang ia temui sebelum kembali mencari Yoongi. Setelah selesai dengan urusan perutnya Jimin memilih untuk jalan kaki dan meninggalkan mobilnya didekat kedai untuk memasuki taman yang ada disekitar _Cheondang Falls-_ air terjun yang ada di _Sokcho_.

Matahari yang akan tenggelam memberikan efek yang luar biasa kepada tumbuh – tumbuhan disekitar tempat itu. Jimin tersenyum melihat pemandangan disekitar nya. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya tanpa sengaja matanya melihat punggung yang membelakanginya. Dia merasa familiar dengan punggung itu. Dia mendekatinya secara perlahan dan memegang pundak itu. Orang itu membalikan tubuhnya dan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu. Mereka terkejut, hingga sama – sama terdiam. Jimin yang tersadar segera memeluk tubuh kecil Yoongi dengan erat. Perasaanya campur aduk sekarang. Yoongi yang mulai sadarpun segera membalas pelukan Jimin dan meneteskan air matanya. Dia bingung , namun perasaannya sangat senang. Jimin melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Yoongi.

" _Mianhae_. Jangan pergi lagi. Aku juga kalah disini, sebenarnya sudah lama namun aku baru sadar. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih dan air mata menetes dari matanya.

" Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Yoongi

"Kau mencariku? _Wae_?" lanjutnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Yoongi langsung memeluk kembali tubuh kekar Jimin. Dia merasa sangat senang sekarang.

"Mari kita memulainya kembali dari awal. Lupakan semua perjanjian sialan itu dan hiduplah bahagia bersamaku." Ucap Jimin lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan lama hingga tanpa sadar jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Yoongi yang menyadari itu memejamkan matanya hingga bibir tipisnya merasakan bibir tebal dan lembut milik Jimin. Mereka saling berciuman lembut hingga Yoongi mendorong dada Jimin. Mereka kembali berpelukan lama dan sesekali Jimin melayangkan kecupannya ke bibir, dahi dan pipi gembil Yoongi. Yoongi yang merasa risih pun mencubit perut Jimin untuk menjauh.

"Aw! Itu sakit sayang!" sungut Jimin sembari mengelus perutnya.

Yoongi yang dipanggil sayang oleh Jimin merasakan pipinya memanas jadi dia memilih mencubit lagi perut Jimin.

"Kenapa di cubit lagi sih nyonya _Park_!" Yoongi tidak mempedulianknya dan menarik Jimin untuk keluar dari taman itu. Jimin yang sadar jika Yoongi malu tersenyum geli. Ditariknya Yoongi dan diangkatnya ala _bridal style_ menuju mobilnya. Yoongi yang merasa sangat malu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Persiapkan dirimu malam ini sayang. Sebagai ganti rugi kau meninggalkanku dan mencubitku dua kali hari ini." Bisik Jimin tepat di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi yang merasa super duper malu berteriak di depan Jimin, "PARK JIMIN BODOH! MESUM! SIALAN!"

Kini kedua merpatih itu kembali bersatu. Menjaga bulu putih mereka bersama, menjaga kesuciannya, menjaga bulu itu dari kerapuhan. Karena, cinta merekalah bulu putih itu.

 ** _Real End_**

 ** _-RnR Juseyo-_**


End file.
